nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Sunwell Trilogy
In der Comic-Trilogie „'Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy'“ geht es um ein Mädchen, dass der Macht des Sonnenbrunnens näher steht, als es glaubt. Die Comic-Reihe wurden von Richard A. Knaak, der auch Roman-Reihe „Krieg der Ahnen“ geschrieben hat, konzipiert. Gezeichnet hat die drei Bücher Jae-Hwan Kim, ein bekannter koreanischen Manhwa-Zeichner („King of Hell“). Trotz der guten Aufmachung und der an sich sehr schönen, weil mal etwas anderen Story, können die Comics nicht voll überzeugen. Dafür wirken die Charaktere zu flach und wenig entwickelt. Es passiert in den Comics einfach in zu kurzer Zeit zu viel. Hier hätte es der Autor langsamer angehen lassen sollen. Ansonsten machen die Bücher viel Spaß und sind vor allem sehr fein gezeichnet. Auch hier überzeugt wieder der andere, dieses mal fernöstliche Sichtpunkt auf das WoW-Universum. Produktbeschreibung ; The Sunwell Trilogy 01 - Drachenjagd : Nach dem Kampf am Berg Hyjal sammeln die freien Rassen von Azeroth neue Kräfte. Der junge und zerbrechliche Frieden wird sogleich durch uralte und gefährliche Mächte bedroht. Einer aus den Reihen der Elfen war so machtbesessen, dass er diese uralten Mächte beschwor, um sein dunkles Ziel zu verwirklichen. Der Verräter hat somit nicht nur Schande und Gefahr über die Elfen gebracht, sondern das ganze Land ist nun bedroht. Kalecgos, einer der letzten Überlebenden des Blauen Drachenschwarms wird auf eine geheime Mission nach Lordaeron gesandt um nach Rat zu fragen. Verfolgt und getrieben von einem rachsüchtigen zwergenhaften Kopfgeldjäger und von den Schergen des Elfenverräters gejagt, ist Kalecs Schicksal auch noch an Anveena Teague, ein wunderschönes Menschen-Mädchen voller Geheimnisse geknüpft. ; The Sunwell Trilogy 02 - Eisige Schatten : Anveena und Kalec kämpfen weiter gegen die Invasion der Geißel. Mit Tyris Hilfe machen sie sich durch die eisige Einöde auf den Weg zum Nistgipfel, um dort einen Zwerg namens Loggi zu finden, der sie von den magischen Halsringen befreien soll. Doch das Böse ist ihnen schon wieder einen Schritt voraus und Kalec muss mit ansehen, wie Anveena von einer dunklen Gestalt verschleppt wird. Während der Sonnenbrunnen für die Freunde in unerreichbare Ferne rückt, breitet sich die Untoten-Geißel erbarmungslos weiter aus. ; The Sunwell Trilogy 03 - Geisterland : Der Sonnenbrunnen, Quelle der mächtigen Magie der Hochelfen, galt als zerstört... Bis jetzt! In den Ruinen von Quel'Thalas, das nun vielmehr den Pestländern gleicht, wollen Tyri, Jorad und Kalec ihre Gefährtin Anveena aus den Fängen Dar'Khans befreien. So folgen sie dem kleinen Drachen Raac, der zu wissen scheint, wo Anveena sich aufhält. Doch bevor die drei Freunde Dar'Khans Versteck ausfindig machen können, taucht etwas Anderes, Fremdes in dem zerstörten Geisterland auf... Inhalt Band 1: Drachenjagd Die Geschichte beginnt wie ein typisches Märchen: Der Prinz, in diesem Fall ein Drache, wird von Bösen gejagt und von der Prinzessin gerettet. Hier kümmert sich die süße Bauerntochter Anveena um den blauen Drachen Kalecgos. Zusammen fliehen sie vor der Drachenjägerbande und laufen blöder weise einem noch viel ärgeren Feind in die Arme. Dem Elfen Dar'Khan Drathir und seiner Horde Untoter. Der ist, wie sich herausstellt, für den Niedergang der Elfen-Zivilisation verantwortlich, da er für seinen Herren Arthas versuchte, die Macht des Sonnenbrunnens zu vereinnahmen. Das fanden weder Brunnen noch Elfen toll. Jedenfalls ist Dar'Khan seit dem auf der Suche nach der verschollenen Macht des Sonnenbrunnens und spürt sie hier, in der Nähe von Tarrens Mühle besonders. Kalecgos, einer der wenigen noch verbliebenen Drachen des blauen Schwarms ist übrigens aus dem gleichen Grund im Lande. Er soll eine neue, große Machtquelle, die sein Herr Malygos spürt, untersuchen. Dumm nur, dass Dar'Khan ihn mit einem magischen Halsband in der Hand hat. Nicht mal seine echte Naturform kann der Drache annehmen, der sich – wie das Drachen gerne mal tun - in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte. Zum Showdown am Ende, der im noch so schön heraus geputzten Tarrens Mühle startet, gesellen sich weitere Charaktere dazu: Kalecgos Freundin Tyrigosa, ein weiblicher Drachen und der Paladin Jorad Knüpp treffen rechtzeitig zum Endkampf gegen Dar'Khan und die Polonaise der Untoten ein. Band 2: Eisige Schatten thumb|Band 2: Eisige Schatten Die Party macht sich auf den Weg in die Berge, zum Nistgipfel. Sie suchen einen Zwerg, der die magischen Halsbänder, die Kalecgos und Anveena extrem behindern, entfernen kann. Unterwegs treffen sie aber auf neue Gefahren und Abenteuer. Ein Frostwyrm, ein riesiger Eisdrache, greift die Gemeinschaft an, worauf diese getrennt werden. Anveena trifft auf den rätselhaften Untoten Baron Mordis, der sie überzeugt, dass ein untoter Anführer die Gegend drangsaliert und für die Frostwyrm-Angriffe verantwortlich ist. Doch in Wahrheit ist es Mordis, der dunkle Pläne schmiedet und neben dem Eisdrachen noch andere urtümliche Riesen erwecken will. Er hat auch Tyrygosa und Jorad in seiner Gewalt. Die können sich befreien, fallen aber prompt den Untoten um Anführer Ichor in die Hände. So wie Kalecgos, der auf Zwerge trifft, die irrtümlicherweise für Baron Mordis arbeiten. Im Endeffekt läuft alles wieder auf den großen Bossfight auf den letzten Seiten des Buches hinaus: Baron Mordis weiß, dass Anveena etwas besonderes ist und versucht große Kräfte aus ihr zu ziehen. Nebenbei kämpft der Eisdrache gegen Tyri und der Rest der Mannschaft misst sich mit der Untoten-Horde. Als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, taucht am Ende der tot geglaubte Dar'Khan auf und entführt Anveena. An der muss wirklich etwas ganz besonders sein. Band 3: Geisterland thumb|Band 3: Geisterland Die Kämpfer verfolgen Dar'Khan bis ins zerstörte Quel'Thalas, das Land der Hochelfen. Jetzt wird ihnen auch klar, was Dar'Khan so sehr an Anveena interessiert: Sie muss ein Teil des mächtigen Sonnenbrunnens sein, der versiegten Machtquelle der Elfen. Dar'Khan ist derweil angekommen und will mit Anveena den Sonnenbrunnen wieder zum sprudeln bringen. Den er dann höchst persönlich besitzt und zum gewaltigsten Magier Azeroths machen würde. Letzte Überlebende der Elfen unter Führung von Lor'Themar Theron und Halduron Wolkenglanz kommen ihm in die Quere und werden von einer kleinen Untoten-Armee zurück geschlagen. Eine ähnlich magere Glücksausbeute haben Kalecgos und Gefolge. Sie werden in den Außenbezirken Silbermonds von einer riesigen Teufelsbestie der Brennenden Legion angegriffen und können sie nur mit Hilfe einer magiebannenden Banshee besiegen, die sich später als Sylvanas Windläufer entpuppt. Sie werden von den sich zurückziehenden Elfen um Lor'Themar gestellt und als Eindringlinge behandelt bis Tyri sie in Drachengestalt von ihren „besseren“ Absichten überzeugen kann. Derweil versucht Sylvanas Dar'Khan und sein Ritual am Sonnenbrunnen zu stoppen. Doch seine Macht ist schon zu groß. Auch die herbei eilenden Helden können den Größenwahnsinnigen Elfen, der jetzt sogar seinen Herren Arthas überflügeln will, nicht stoppen. Zumal der einen großen roten Drachen kontrolliert: Korialstrasz oder Krasus oder Borel, einer der Drahtzieher in der Trilogie. Ob und wie Dar'Khan noch gestoppt wird, solltet Ihr am besten selbst lesen. Literatur * Richard A. Knaak. "WarCraft - The Sunwell Trilogy 01". Tokyopop Verlag. Mai 2005. ISBN-13: 978-3865802378 * Richard A. Knaak. "WarCraft - The Sunwell Trilogy 02 / Eisige Schatten". Tokyopop Verlag. April 2006. ISBN-13: 978-3865802385 * Richard A. Knaak. "Warcraft - The Sunwell Trilogy 03 / Geisterland". Tokyopop Verlag. März 2007. ISBN-13: 978-3865802392 Quelle * http://wow.buffed.de S